Worldmap.dat File Format
Description file format WORLDMAP.DAT Introduction At the moment, this is the most controversial issue. There are several versions, but unequivocally say that this is indeed the case impossible. But you can only select one. Over time, this text can be modified slightly (to confirm or supplement to this release). This file is a unique cache. As proof of that, you can say that every time preserving Fallout drawn to the file. Maybe checks data. This is also clear from the logical point of view. Better to work with the file size at 9 KB than to read every file of 400 MB. Moreover, this file is modified to change the basic work on the files to the map. So, he constantly displays exact figures on the world map. All these signs are very similar to the cache. However, the data stored in it, and standing within the game will not be affected. Perhaps the developers have created this file to speed up work on the weaknesses of computers. Indeed, during the game, we very often come at a map of the world. Another confirmation of this release. Alignment of data between worldmap.dat and save.dat. In the latter has all the data from worldmap.dat. Accordingly, they display the data on the world map. It is possible that this data is recorded originally from worldmap.dat. Also during the game Fallout from the assistance of the data follows the integrity of the game. Indeed file worldmap.dat not overwritten during work with a map of peace. And if major changes to files (city.txt, worldmap.txt), it will be noticeable, compared with the file created when running the game. Structure All data are for the original version of the game with a patch 1.02d. The inclusion of this file in the game engine can be found (Fargus): Accordingly, you can change the file name. Tak same can be turned off worldmap.dat creating files when starting the game. To do so, simply change the attribute wb (open for entries as a binary file) on rb (open reading). Now worldmap.dat not file will be created when you start the game. The consequences of such a step is not known, but as a result of the testing problems do not arise. As for the structure itself worldmap.dat. The file has three tables. They are different data. And first and third tables in turn are divided into subgroups. The columns are: At the beginning of the file are data that does not take into account the game engine. This line of city.txt with the following text (to be exact, only coordinates are present): ; world_pos = 173122; Absolute position? ; SAVED From the look of it, the data were from the initial stage of development of the game, when Arroyo has not yet been conceived as a village is our favorite. As soon as these data are values: Since then go running 3 tables (to the end of the file) Table 1 Figures in the table are divided into groups. One group is the characteristics of a city. Total number of the appropriate column. city.txt cities from the example of one group: Table 2 From beginning to the end of the table are data on the "fog" card. "Fog" obscures visibility accessible area on the map. Table 3 Responsible for the Special Encounter's file worldmap.txt. The data are divided into groups. As Special Encounter can meet certain taylah, respectively, whereas the data are divided into Table X. For example, one group: Category:Fallout and Fallout 2 file formats